50 Sentences
by immolate
Summary: Filling the one sentence challenge is "Small Steps" revolving around Prof. Juniper and Dr. Fennel. It's an old piece, but there may be more one day. At the moment, it will be left as completed.


**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Pairing:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**Theme set:** beta  
**Title:** Small Steps  
**Rating:** K - T  
**Warning[s]:** uh, shoujo-ai, i think. girl slash. yeah.  
**Notes:** wedding waltz.

* * *

#01 - Walking  
It was one of the professor's favorite past times, but it seemed as though she was never alone these days.

#02 - Waltz  
Fumbling around the lab, Fennel caught the CD just in time; she looked the disk over, staring at Aurea then back at the song, _Wedding Waltz_, and wondered why she had it.

#03 - Wishes  
As Aurea worked on her report, she could hear Fennel's sighs and quiet mutterings; "I wish she could write faster."

#04 - Wonder  
Watching Fennel entertain herself with the disk she found, Aurea chuckled to herself quietly, utterly entranced by the way she waltzed across the lab.

#05 - Worry  
_But_, there was a nagging at the back of her mind, _what if Fennel were to knock something over?_

#06 - Whimsy  
Before she could voice her thoughts, a hand was held before her, and she looked up to see Fennel grinning down at her, asking for a dance - just how could she say no?

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Fennel quickly learned that Aurea had two left feet when it came the waltz; already, they had broken parts of leftover machinery and there were papers scattered across the floor - and they called her the clumsy one!

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Eventually, they stopped, letting the professor take a breath (whether from their proximity or from sheer fatigue, she wasn't sure) as dark haired scientist decided to take a risk and offer a few drinks.

#09 - War  
Drunk with whiskey and rum, the professor had a difficult time fighting down her instincts, feeling hopelessly guilty at the way she was staring at Fennel.

#10 - Weddings  
She'd never thought about weddings before, but it certainly seemed like a good idea - but that was only because someone else looked fantastic in the dress.

#11 - Birthday  
"Happy birthday, Aury," the dream scientist exclaimed as she draped herself over Aurea's shoulders.

#12 - Blessing  
Feeling the warmth surround her, the professor couldn't help but figure she was blessed.

#13 - Bias  
It was difficult to choose between Fennel and Bianca; both wanted to spend time with her (one pleading with little puppy eyes and the other promising something_special_), but the choice was obvious.

#14 - Burning  
Aurea could feel her eyes burning into her back, knowing she choose "wrong."

#15 - Breathing  
"You're pressing on my lungs," Aurea gasped, squirming underneath Fennel.

#16 - Breaking  
And so, they tumbled - at least until there was a _snap!_ and tears in her eyes from the sheer pain.

#17 - Belief  
Sometimes, there were days she simply stared at the dark haired scientist - it was hard to believe that she was able to keep up a straight face for so long.

#18 - Balloon  
Aurea woke up to the strangest thing - Fennel singing to the radio, "99 red baloooon ~ and none of them for youuuu ~" with incorrect lyrics she was sure that the scientist knew was wrong.

#19 - Balcony  
A gentle tug persuaded her to the balcony, and Aurea realized that they _had_ one.

#20 - Bane  
There were days that Fennel couldn't stand the professor; always wrapped up in her work as she was, Fennel couldn't help feeling second place.

#21 - Quiet  
There was a nice, gentle hum that left the professor's lips as she shifted in her bed.

#22 - Quirks  
As Fennel slept, the professor took her time watching her - it wasn't as if she could get away even if she wanted to; every time she shifted, Fennel shifted as well, making sure the professor couldn't leave without waking her.

#23 - Question  
Aurea looked at her father somewhat confused, not quite understanding what he meant by giving her mother's ring to her; "you'll need it one day," and he walked off laughing.

#24 - Quarrel  
"They won't mind if you were gone for a week; you're traveling a lot anyways," Fennel raged, after Aurea had missed another date of theirs.

#25 - Quitting  
The professor didn't fight back, her shoulders (once stiffened from anger and annoyance) eased as she tried to calm herself down, "I'm not going to lie, Fen."

#26 - Jump  
Fennel never got over how fit the professor was, climbing mountains like it was nothing while she was struggling to keep up, but there was a good thing about it, the fact that Aurea liked to wear skirts.

#27 - Jester  
Aurea grinned widely, as she watched Fennel reenact a four man play all on her own.

#28 - Jousting  
The play was a tale about a knight fighting for a princess, but it turned out that the knight he was fighting against _was_ the princess, and Fennel swooned as Aurea (smirking at how corny the situation was) caught her in her arms.

#29 - Jewel  
Not yet releasing her, Aurea could feel herself moving closer to Fennel, entranced by the dream scientist's sapphire eyes.

#30 - Just  
A red face professor dropped the dream scientist, who yelped but later giggled at her closer-than-a-friend-but-not-yet-girlfriend; "you were asking for it."

#31 - Smirk  
"Was I now," Aurea smirked before proceeding to tickle Fennel; "well, you were asking for this."

#32 - Sorrow  
The dark haired scientist placed a hand on Aurea's back, rubbing it as they stood before a grave stone: _cedric juniper, a man beyond his time_.

#33 - Stupidity  
There were times that the professor wanted to pull her hair; her colleagues never took her seriously, only Fennel.

#34 - Serenade  
She couldn't sleep, at least not until Aurea began to sing a lullaby, combing her hand through the scientist's hair.

#35 - Sarcasm  
"Right, like that was the _only_ time you ever did something you regretted."

#36 - Sordid  
Aurea sputtered in return, unable to come up with a good counter because she knew that Fennel was right.

#37 - Soliloquy  
Fennel stared at the professor at a distance, she was still mad at her for what she did, but too stubborn to compromise just yet and plucked at each petal on the flower she held, I shouldn't, I should..."

#38 - Sojourn  
Eventually, the professor decided to leave to investigate some ruins (read: she needed a break from the lab) and gathered her things, there was already a camp set up for her to stay.

#39 - Share  
Although Aurea was gone, Fennel still borrowed things from her lab - like that flower hairpin that the professor hid, trying to keep it secret until the scientist's next birthday and the note that went with it.

#40 - Solitary  
Juniper stared up into the night sky, feeling oddly empty as she wondered just when she had grown used to traveling with someone by her side.

#41 - Nowhere  
The ruins were hidden from plain sight, and she knew that no one would find her here unless they truly tried - which explained why she was tackled to the ground a moment later.

#42 - Neutral  
She couldn't tear her eyes away from the Yasmask, remembering the legend that surrounded them and the familiar face behind the mask.

#43 - Nuance  
Dates were horrible to remember and even if she had a ribbon tied around her finger, she could not remember why it was there.

#44 - Near  
Leaning behind the professor, Fennel watched her work; again, she had blown off their date (probably forgetting it again).

#45 - Natural  
As corny and cheesy as it was, Fennel would never get used to the way Aurea's hand naturally slipped into hers, especially when she wasn't looking.

#46 - Horizon  
"I think we finally made it to Mt. Silver, Fen;" the person beside her panted loudly, "finally," and proceeded to collapse on the snow.

#47 - Valiant  
Fennel was hardly the best battler, but that was what she was for, swooping in at the last moment with a half-crazed Minccino to the rescue.

#48 - Virtuous  
Aurea looked up from her magazine, staring at the costume her girlfriend decided to wear and shook her head; "you're hardly a demon, Fen."

#49 - Victory  
Grinning, the professor handed another large stuffed animal to Fennel, who aptly named each one.

#50 - Defeat  
She never got a word out before she fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled with one another, and a small, black box flying across the room - maybe she did wait a little too long.


End file.
